Locked Heart
by Troubled93sweetheart
Summary: An adventure can take you anywhere even into your awesome dreams..if dream are what you call them Sakura tells herself a bit OOC usual pairings
1. Chap 1 unexpected meetings

A/N: I know that I'm suppose to finish another story but I've had this stuck in my head for sometime and now that I'm sick and have nothing better to do so I thought why not now so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I not in any form own Naruto...sadly

A sad slow melody played slowly throughout the halls filling them with the sound of a broken heart. The melody became louder as the image of a open door came into view, the image then changed into an a blazing fireplace. There was a sofa chair in front of the fireplace there was a an arm draped over the arm of the chair holding a chain. At the end of the chain there was there was a heart locket it was open and playing the melody that was being heard.

The hand that was holding the chain had slender fingers suddenly loosen on the chain as blood dripped down the chain. The then chain fell landing softly on the floor. As the melody kept playing an anguished scream rang out, contorted shadows formed all around the room covering the images into blackness that when another anguished scream rang.

SAKURA!! slowly a image formed in front of her eyes focusing. She looked to where the voice had spoken to see her mom looking at her all worried from the front seat of the car. "mom??" she spoke her mom just shook her head and once again spoke "we're here". Sakura looked out the window to reveal a giant house sitting on top of the hill. She sighed but otherwise got of the car this was suppose to be her new home how she hated moving but this time as her parents had so put it was going to be the last time they moved. Her parents had always wanted the best for her they are both doctors the best and are always had a better offer they couldn't turn down . So here they were at yet another better offer.

She sighed again as she grabbed at the bag that was sitting next to her and gloomily stomped her way behind her parents and impatiently watched as they waited for the door to be open for them. The door slowly opened to reveal a man that looked no older than 25 his face was pale and emotionless dark ebony hair pulled back into a ponytail with some bangs framing his face matched perfectly with his ebony eyes. He looked at them with boredom one by one until he got to Sakura his eyes widened for a second then they went back to their emotionless state. Nodded slightly to them as to acknowledged that they were to come in they shuffled in only until the door had is when he decided to speak "Hello my name is Itachi Uchiha and welcome to my home I hope you find it to your liking seeing how this will be your home as well I hope to be working with you to improve many ways of medicine"

There was the little detail about the offer we had to live with the one who hired my parents not that it was a problem but he wasn't expecting a third guest. He spoke again "I see you have brought someone extra and I guess I didn't expect to see her again"

Her parents raised their eyebrows at his words Sakura looked to be thinking she suddenly started jumping up and down. Sakura then jumped and hug Itachi he looked amused he started hugging her back when a voice spoke from behind them. "Sakura??" Sakura released Itachi only to look at the person that spoken he was pale, tall, dark ebony hair that had bangs that framed his face and the rest stuck up from the back. His ebony eyes widened when he was attacked with a fierce hug from the girl her name he had spoken.

"Sasu-kun" she mumbled slightly into his shirt they released each other only to have everyone look at them. They laughed uneasily when her parents looked confused more than ever.

They sat in the living room staring at one another trying to comprehend what just happened Itachi thought it would be better to start since he was the one that seemed to be able to speak. "I think we have a lot to talk about first of I would like to say that I'm surprised that Sakura would appear here after all these years, second of I think I should like to explain how we know each other...ok so a long time 8 years ago to be exact, my brother and I were at the park in Suna...while we were there we stumbled across a little that had lost her way which is Sakura...we stayed with her all day helping her find her way home...and the next few months Sasuke and Sakura were inseparable that was until she moved and we lived there for a while then we moved also and the rest is history" he finished looking slightly amused at Sakura's parents.

Sakura's mom spoke up "so guys used to live in Suna that explains why Sakura was mad about leaving it when we did I guess I should've listened to her more when she talked about these boys she met and how they were really friendly but back then I was really paying more attention to how am I going to make her with getting her anything she wants" she looked slightly down for a minute then looked back up at her daughter and the boy sitting next to her they looked so happy being with each other.

After that Itachi showed them their rooms, there in a four story house Sakura's parents were staying on the second, Sakura was staying on the fourth floor with Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi's room was facing hers with Sasuke's room next to her. She looked around she likes it was girly but it wasn't boyish either the walls were painted light purple with light blue strips the bed was a giant compared to Sakura's small form. The floors were bare only having wooden panels cover it entirely. There was a small desk in the corner and a wardrobe to the side of it empty.

She walked over to Sasuke's room she knocked lightly only to have a faint come in answer. She walked in to see Sasuke lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling with a dazed looked on his face. She walked over to him and lied next to him he pulled he closer until her head was resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. She whispered softly "what are you thinking about" "thinking about when I used to hang out with you...when I used to hold you like this saying that I would protect you from the boogie monster" Sakura giggled at his response, Sasuke smirked in return they started to drift off until they fell asleep with a soft slow melody playing in their dreams.

A/N:thats it for today **REVIEW** I NEED FEEDBACK!! PLEASE **REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I'm trying to update as much as possible so heres another chapter I hope you like but before the story begins I want to thank the person that reviewed in my last chapter **CCRox4eva** and for review I award u with the pleasure of reading this chapter and a giant cup of ramen thanks to Naruto.

DISCLAIMER: for the last time I don't own Naruto or other characters

laughter was heard ringing throughout the scene. The scene was one of a meadow flowers were blooming throughout the whole place. The laughter was louder as if the scene was pulled closer the melodic laughter, twos figure appeared one chasing the other, and well the other one seemed to enjoyed to chase the other one. Their faces were covered by the branches of the tree, their arms were wrapped around one another laughter rang out again filling the empty space between them. Slowly the image starts to fade and oblivion takes over.

Sasuke slowly woke up only to find he couldn't move. He looked down to see a lot of pink, thats when his memory s flooded him. He smiled at least he got something good out of this deal. He looked around to see the sun had risen, he wondered how long he had been asleep it was late when he and Sakura had talked so it was about 5ish in the morning. He gently shook her and whispered to her.

"wake up sleepy head"

"why I was having a nice dream" groaned back Sakura

"we have to get ready for school"

"huh? What do you mean I just got here"

"not according to that note with our school uniforms"

"how did that happen I just arrived"

" you know Itachi has his ways"

Sakura sighed but nodded, she got up and glared at the note before yanking the uniform off the hanger and storming her way into the bathroom. Sasuke chuckled somethings never change, Itachi poked his head through the door grinning Sasuke frowned but said "what do you want" "is that how you talk to your big brother I'm so hurt" Itachi pretended to be hurt with fake tears forming in his eye out of no where a pillow flew out of the blue hitting Itachi on the face surprising him for a minute slowly he glared at the person who threw the pillow.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Itachi as he glared at her "why'd you do that for"

"you were going to go anyways and this is the Thanks I get for getting up early to give you guys a present" Sakura rushed out of the bathroom glomping Itachi. He chuckled at her behavior "Ita-kun wheres my present"

Itachi pushed her off, until she stood on the floor staring at him with wide green eyes. He smiled, he took a large envelope form behind his back and handed it to her, she opened it to find a picture not just any picture it was one of her and sasuke. It was taken while they were sleeping, Sasuke had his arm around her protectively, while Sakura was snuggled up on him they both looked pleased to be in each others arms.

Sakura giggled before pecking Itachi on the cheek and running off to get ready for school Sasuke scowled at Itachi. Itachi looked back innocently "what I did nothing wrong foolish little brother" "you snuck into my room and took a picture of me while I was sleeping"

"yea but that was only so Sakura would forgive me for sending her to school"

"tch, hn"

"whatever if you need me, don't look for me"

"hn"

Sasuke was dressed and ready to go to school, his school uniform was white dressing shirt with black slacks and the school jacket but he made some alterations. The long sleeved shirt had it sleeve rolled up and a navy blue shirt peeked up from underneath and his jacket was slung over his arm instead of dress shoe he wore his black and white checkered vans.

Sakura cane out nervously fiddling with her uniform and looked up at sasuke to ask "what do you think" Sasuke stared at her she made the uniform look good. She wore the same white long sleeve shirt but instead of a navy shirt peeking form underneath there was a red tank top her jacket was tied around her waist cover her mini black skirt she wore. She had on knee high heel boots with white knee high socks peeking over the edge. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

Itachi offered them a ride seeing how the school was miles away. Before opening the car door Sasuke warned Sakura to stay close to him she nodded in response. Once he opened the door the car was surrounded by fan girls screaming Sasuke's name. Sasuke groaned in return and grabbed Sakura hauling her out of the car.

"SASUKE-TEME!!" someone yelled out in the crowd, Sasuke groaned again not only by the someone who just called him out but also the fan girls were starting to suffocate. He turned to look back a Sakura, she was looking around to see all these girls surrounding them some glaring and some drooling. Sasuke sighed and turned to Sakura and whispered something to her, she nodded in response eager to get out of the crowd. Sasuke kneeled slightly he felt Sakura climb on his back he was giving her a piggy back ride.

A fan girl stepped in front of Sasuke and Sakura, she had red hair, black eyes and black rim glasses. "Sasuke-kun why does she get a ride and I don't I am your future wife Uchiha Karin" she pouted. Sasuke snorted in return and pushed her away.

He glared at every fan girl that got in his way they fan girls separated and bowed their heads as Sasuke passed them once he was free of the crowd.

He sighed in relief once he was out of the crowd he let Sakura down. "Sasu-kun why are all these girls calling out your name"

"hn...fan girls" Sakura cringed when he said that

An energetic blond came running up to them dragging two other guys up with him one looked bored the other one was glaring.

"Sasuke-teme I thought you would never get out of there alive believe it"

"dobe"

"what was that teme"

"dobe"

"TEME"

"dobe"

"what a drag, we have to get to class" they nodded and started to walk away. "hey,hey teme whose that girl following us"

Sasuke sighed "dobe this is Sakura, Saki this idiot here is Naruto" the blond hugged Sakura making her giggle "Sakura-chan it is a pleasure to meet you believe it"

"nice to meet you too Naruto"

"Saki lets go, hn"

"Saki? Since when do you give out affectionate names Uchiha"

"shut it Hyuuga"

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga"

"troublesome...Sakura its nice to meet you my name is Shikamaru and the one glaring at Sasuke is Neji"

"do they always do this"

"yes and if they keep this up we'll be late again"

Sasuke and Neji stop glaring at each other and starting walking again. Sakura walked next to Naruto while Shikamaru followed behind.

"so Sakura-chan what class do you have"

"um, let em check" she took out a sheet of paper that Itachi gave her.

"1st period Kakashi: English"

"thats great you have class with us" Sakura smiled at Naruto.

Once they got to class they headed towards the back where 3 tables were left, two tables faced each other Sasuke and Sakura sat in one while Shikamaru and Neji sat in the other, and a smaller table at the end where Naruto sat. Sakura looked around to find student talking to themselves, some fan girls were glaring. "Sasu-kun where is the teacher"

"hn...late as always"

"hey Sakura how do you know the teme"

"we go way back we're childhood friends"

"that explains a lot"

"what do you mean" Naruto was about to explain when the classroom door opened a man with silver hair, and wearing a mask entered the room.

"sorry I'm late my flying unicorn took a detour today of all days go figure"

"LIAR!!" the class shouted

"oh yea then whats that" he pointed out the window" the class gawked as a flying unicorn passed the window and flew out into the sky

"ok class today we have a new student will and Haruno Sakura please come to the front. Sakura stood and walked to the front some guys whistled as she passed by them. "Miss Haruno can you please tell us something about yourself"

"well I'm 17 years old, I like singing, dancing, and drawing. I hate anything that has to do with history and anyone that acts like an airhead."

"ok thank you may now sit down..." as he was about to explain their assignment. The fire bell rang, every student ran out the door pushing Sakura out with them.

Sakura felt someone grab her arms and pulled her into a closet where she was gagged and tied up.

"we meet again little whore" said Karin as she stepped out of the shadows. "don't worry I'll take good care of you" she said as she pulled out a knife.

Sakura whimpered at the sight "This is unbelievable Sasu-kun help me" she thought.

A/N: sorry but have to stop here PLEASE!!**REVIEW**!! I'll love you guys forever!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok I admit it I have been slacking off as a writer but come on cut me some slack so here it is after some time the new chapter in Locked Heart! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto will never be anything of mine! I don't ownz

Last time on locked heart: Sakura felt someone grab her arms and pulled her into a closet where she was gagged and tied up."we meet again little whore" said Karin as she stepped out of the shadows. "don't worry I'll take good care of you" she said as she pulled out a whimpered at the sight "This is unbelievable Sasu-kun help me" she thought.

A hand was outstretched in her line of vision, it was asking her to join her in a dance she happily obliged, the hand now rested on her waist where it spun her making her skirt swished with the rhythm her laughter rang out as she watched the room spin blurring all the colors together, she kept spinning until all that she saw was darkness that covered her vision.

* * *

She woke up to find that she was still bound to a chair she had fainted when she saw the knife in Karin's hand. Sakura stared at the knife that was coming closer to her, she had to come up with a plan soon or else she was going to be shredded by a bimbo that thinks she is the greatest thing this world has seen….not. The wheels in Sakura's head spun faster as Karin flashed her a grin. "Karin I can't believe you're doing this, what would Sasuke think of you?" Sakura berated Karin. Karin humph in response but then he face broke out in what looked like a smile. "You see Sakura-slut if I get rid of you then Sasuke's attention would turn to me once again, and then I would be loved again" Karin cackled "yeah but won't Sasuke think you're a bad person for killing his best friend" Sakura tried to repeal to her. Karin stood for a minute thinking about it "I'm willing to take my chances" she replied back in a sickly happy voice. As Karin almost reached her Sakura slipped her foot out of their binding and kicked the knife out of Karin's hand. Karin looked shocked at the turn of events, Sakura gave another kick this time hitting Karin the in the stomach making her bend over in pain. Sakura got up quickly to her feet, she ran over to where Karin was and head butted her in the stomach making her fall backwards hitting her head on the wall. Sakura sank to her knees breathing hard. The door flew open to find Sasuke standing there also breathing hard he took one look at the seen and ran to Sakura's side. He untied her hands, picked her up bridal style and walked out the door. She fainted in his arms tired from the event that had just happened.

5:45 that's what the first thing she saw as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, her clock told her it was too early to be awake but if she didn't get up now she was going to be late to school. She sat up on bed stretching her arms over her head. A vibrating noise caught her attention; she looked over next to her clock to see her cell flashing before her. She tapped on the screen to see a text message waiting for her.

From: Gaara

To: Saks

Subject: babe ;)

Hey babe, did u forget tat u have a bf, cause baby I missin u…hey guess wat!

From: Saks

To: Gaara

Subject: re: babe ;)

No I did not forget, I miss u more :D…..wat?

From: Gaara

To: Saks

Subject: re: re: babe ;)

U sure about that :P….miss u more than u do….I have a surprise for u!

From: Saks

To: Gaara

Subject: re: re: re: babe ;)

Yes im sure…no u don't I do….oooh! wat is it?

From: Gaara

To: Saks

Subject: re: re: re: babe ;)

I kno!...u'll see real soon..gotta go Temari gonna chop off my head if I don't go take a shower anyways love u babe :D

Sakura read the last message, she smiled slightly she got out of bed and headed for the shower too. She wondered if today was going to be a better day then yesterday. Sasuke walked over to Sakura's cell, he looked at the last text message in her cell, he frowned slightly before shaking his head why was he here, somehow he didn't want to know.

Today is going to be a good day, she thought to herself, after leaving the Uchiha household she stepped out into a sunny day, As they approached the school a huge crowd of fangirls awaited the arrival of Sasuke Uchiha.

"ready Saki?"

"ready as I'll ever be" she mumbled

They stepped out of the car only to be bombarded with screaming girls in every direction. Suddenly the crowd grew silent, and a path in front of them appeared. A girl stepped through the path, coming towards them. She had dark purple hair that fell around her face in curls, framing her face beautifully, a small nose, high cheekbones, plush pink lips, and blue round eyes that made her look stunning, everything was so beautiful and elegant about her.

Sakura gaped at the stunning girl coming towards them. Sasuke stepped forward to the girl. The said girl picked up the speed until she reached Sasuke who looked down at her. Sakura chuckled silently thinking that she was another fan girl that Sasuke would probably tell her to buzz off like the rest. To her surprise Sasuke hugged the girl and gave her a peck on the forehead. "Saki this is my girlfriend Himeko" Himeko turned to look at Sakura and immediately smiled at her "nice to meet you, Sasuke told me lots about it, but if you excuse us ill be taking Sasuke with me now" with that Himeko grabbed Sasuke pulling him away. Sakura stood there speechless.

From what Sakura heard from her new friends that Karin was expelled from school for pulling the fire alarm and then attacking a student, she was also sent to a correctional facility. Even with that a new slut stepped up to the plate the one and only Ami was crown the next smuttiest slut. Sakura's new friends now included Ino was the smartest blonde out there…who would have known. Hinata the shyest of the group and who also was Neji's cousin much to Tenten's advantage who was the toughest cookie out of the batch. Sakura stepped into class only to see the class in chaos. Kakashi was at his desk reading his pervy books while the whole classroom seem to be flying around. Sakura ducked as teenager was thrown out the door, she sat in her seat which was in front of Sasuke he was asleep with his headphones safely plugged in his ears. Neji was doodling on his desk oddly enough. While Shikamaru and Naruto were arm wrestling, Shika was winning. Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around to find Ino, Hinata and Tenten standing there. "do you mind if we sit with you guys" Ino asked. Sakura only shook her head, as soon as they sat down the guys turned their attention to the girls. Sakura was happy to see they were getting along, she turned to Sasuke only to see that Himeko had also come over and was taking Sasuke's attention. Ino nudged her slightly.

"hey don't be jealous, you can find another cute guy to talk to" Ino said to her

"what? No I already have a boyfriend so there's no reason for me to be jealous" Sakura said

" you have a boyfriend!" Ino all but yelled out

The whole group turn towards her, her face burned as red as a tomato much to Sasuke's hungry thoughts of his nice and ripe tomatoes that were currently waiting for him in his locker.

Before Ino could ask her questions, the principal slammed the door open ordering attention. Sakura looked around only to find the class writing in notebooks and Kakashi…was..teaching? The principal stepped into the room looking prim and proper "oh! Principal Tsunade I didn't know you were there, what may I owe this occasion to?" Kakashi said in mock surprise "well today we have a new transfers student, could you please step in" Tsunade asked. A boy with red unruly hair and icy blue eyes stepped into the room. Every girl in the classroom squealed as fresh new meat, I mean new student stepped in, "well new student introduce yourself' Kakashi asked lazily "my name is Sabaku no Gaara, I'm from suna and I only came here to be with my girlfriend" he said in his sexy deep voice. The girls in the class went wild "that's me, I'm his girlfriend!" they all yelled out, Gaara snorted at their behavior he walked over to Sakura leaned down to her level and kissed her. The class was in uproar "she's my girlfriend, anyone that touches will have hell to pay!" Gaara smirked at the newly form Sakura fanboys.

Sakura hugged Gaara, kissed his cheek happy that her surprise was him. "hey Saks I missed you, do you think we can watch a movie and you can tell me what's has been happening so far. She nodded. Unknown to them a certain someone was watching them even that someone didn't know why but it felt like something or someone was taken from him.

The days flew by and things were going great except now that Gaara was visiting Sakura at the Uchiha Household. Sasuke felt it was necessary barge in their meetings, and not only that he brought Himeko along. It wasn't that Sakura didn't like her it was that she thought that maybe it would be less awkward if she didn't stare at Gaara like she wanted to eat him up. Gaara seemed to notice that Sakura wasn't in a good mood so he came up with a plan "hey Saks can you show me where the kitchen is I want something to drink" he asked slowly (making his smexy voice sound more smexy) so that Sakura could understand the meaning behind it. Sakura nodded slowly and dragged Gaara into the kitchen. Gaara seeing the backdoor as freedom grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged out to the car. Once in the car he turned on the engine Sasuke popped up at the front door, looking slightly lost as to why Sakura was leaving. "Ready to have some fun?" Gaara leaned over at Sakura. She smiled up at him.

The mall was the place they ended up at, the first clothing store they saw Gaara pulled her into piling her arms with clothes then he sent her off into the dressing room. She came out with a funky dress assemble, Gaara commented every once in awhile tell her that she was pretty in the ones he liked for her. She sighed in happiness once she was done trying on clothes, she currently sitting in the food court waiting for Gaara. He popped up behind her giving her a kick peck on the cheek before sitting down.

"where have you been mister" Sakura asked jokingly

"taking care of some business" he smiled down at her

"mmm business you say, thanks for being the best boyfriend today" she said

"no prob..wait aren't I always the best boyfriend anyway" he asked

"hahaha yea you are, since you did put up with Sasu-kun's weird suffocating mood" she said

"I'm sure he's just worried about you Saks, I mean you are his best friend" he said

"yeah you're right..he worried cause..we're just best friends" she said quietly

Gaara had dropped her off back home and she wondered where Sasuke was no one was home she headed for her room she heard a clinking noise from inside her room. She pushed the door slightly she quickly turned on the lights. On her bed was a heart shaped necklace, she walked over and picked it up she rubbed the dust that covered it. The letter S was inscribed in it, it was a locket she realized. She opened it, a beautiful sad slow melody played suddenly the room spun as she held the object in her hand. As soon as the room stopped spinning she fell, her arms flayed around her hoping shell grab unto something that would stop her fall. A scene opened below her, she bounced on a pile of pillows that broke her fall. She was in a tent was her first thought, she was surrounded by colorful pillows that where decorated with gold designs.

The flap of the tent lifted and in stepped in a guy he had long silky hair, and a colorful turban that covered it. He was wearing a white vest that had gold borders, matching pants that where blown around the bottom and a colorful sash that's wrapped around his waist. He lifted the turban off shaking out midnight black hair that fell around is face. He lifted his face and a pair of ebony eyes stared at Sakura, Sasuke she thought.

"who are you, are you another spy" he asked

"Sasuke quit playing around, you know who I am…I'm Saki remember?" she said uncertainly

"what language are you speaking who are you. How do you know my name" he demanded.

"Sasuke stopped playing around this is not funny" she said

Sasuke strode towards her leaned down to her level and shook her and demanded to know who she was. She looked up at him not sure what to reply anymore. He shook his head put his hands around her face and kissed her, it was so passionate, it stole her breath away. She kissed him back with that same passion. He pulled away and looked into her eyes "now tell me who are you" he asked again. "I'm Saki remember" she asked "Saki, how did you get into my tent, where did you come from" he asked gently

"I don't know all I remember was being in my room then falling, then just falling on these pillows" she replied a little confused.

He nodded as if he understood "there's a legend that a girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes, wearing strange clothes will appear and cause a war for love, the wars outcome will depend on whether or not that girl will love the winner." He said to her. She looked up to him, thinking he was kidding, but all his face held was absolute seriousness "wait you think that girl is me" she said incredulously. "Yes" he said before she fainted.

She woke up hoping to find her alarm clock staring at her, but she was surrounded by darkness, she felt around her only feeling pillows. To her left a light shined it got brighter as it got closer, the light appeared before her and with it Sasuke's face except something wasn't right, he had long hair, Sasuke doesn't have long hair. "where am I, what happened" she asked

"you're in my tent remember, you said you fell here remember Saki" he replied as he lit the candles the where around the tent. All the memories flooded somewhere in here mind she was hoping it was all a lie but no this was all real. "here put this on he handed to her, she looked at the clothes in front of her. A deep red bra halter top, and long deep red layered skirt "no thanks that's not my style of clothing" she told him, he frowned slightly at her "you have to its not like you have a choice or else THEY will be able to find you" he told her "who are THEY" she asked "the people who will try to destroy you" he told her calmly. Realizing the situation she nodded she took the clothing; she gave Sasuke a look with an annoyed look he turned around to let her dress. Once she was done she let him turn around, he frowned slightly again he reached into a bag where he had pulled out the clothes previously. This time pulled out a sash that he wrapped around her waist, as he tied it his fingers brushed her exposed stomach making goose bumps appear, Sakura blushed at the contact, while looked like he hadn't noticed. He also pulled out some jewelry the first one fitted on her head that was a like a headband that circled her head the next were some ruby earrings and a matching necklace, armbands and bracelets were also put on her. As soon as the last things were put on her, a scream rang out from outside the tent. Sasuke ran to the tent's opening only to come back, and start packing things. He looked up at Sakura "get ready to leave, and stay close to me" he warned her. "why" she asked before he could answer another yell was heard outside. She looked at him again and nodded.

A/N: srry! To cut you off but I need more inspiration before I can continue, until next time REVIEW! Please pretty please! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok so I'm been a bad writer about not updating but here it is a new chap.

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Naruto!

Last time: Sakura has Traveled to some weird parallel past but what she know now is that she and the Sasuke look-a-like must escape before things take a turn for the worse.

* * *

Chapter 4: Not Again!

_A hand raced up the creamy flesh as goosebumps followed closely behind, a shiver was felt underneath those wandering hands. Dark emerald stones stared at him, anticipation for what was about to happen. Indescribable feelings flowed around them as they become one fitting together like two puzzles pieces. The end to their explorations was coming to an end, and the scene faded like an old movie. _

Sasuke felt something tugging at him, he groaned and tried rolling over away from the nagging tugging so he could go back to the cough nice dream he was having. This time the tugging became a pull and the cold air hit him. He groaned again but opened his eyes to see bright blue eyes staring back at him. He jumped back slightly then calmed down when he noticed it was just Himeko. "Sasuke we need to talk" she pouted at him

he groaned "fine, what is it"

" I think its time we break up, I mean no offense it was fun while it lasted but come one even I know you've drooling over your best friend"

"hn" he grunted in responded

"stop lying I know you like her"

"Aa."

"see was that so hard, now if you need helping getting her I'm here to help"

"what do you get out of this"

"um...nothing just the satisfaction that you'll be happy, plus I already have someone else in mind"

with that she walked away, Sasuke sat there glaring at the wall. Was he that easy to read he thought to himself. Sighing he got up and started pacing and thinking it was no good, he headed to Sakura's room. He peered in, weird she wasn't there, actually it looked like she hadn't even sleep he crossed the room in fast long strides, on her bed was a necklace. Picking it up he noticed it was a locket, he opened it and a sad beautiful melody played. The room started swaying everything he was seeing had started to blur before he knew it he was falling.

Thump! He landed on a mattress rubbing where he fell on he looked around he was in a room, a cabin maybe. That when he smelled something salty, the ocean he realized. There was a thump outside the door and it swung opened there decked out in in a navy uniformed stood Naruto.

"Naruto whats going on, where am I, what day is" he asked. A confused Naruto stared at Sasuke like he had just seen a ghost. Shaking his head he answered Sasuke, thinking quick on his feet, lying partly.

"Prince Sasuke glad to see your awake we were afraid that hit to your head was too much, we're on the ship heading towards Konoha, its Friday the 12th, 1725...sir are you all right"

"Whats going on I thought I was in Konoha, is this a joke" he demanded

"Surely you jest sir, we have just come from Suna and are headed towards Konoha for your wedding" Naruto told him

Sasuke felt like he had just been sentenced to death. There were shouts outside the cabin, Naruto poked his head outside yelled at Sasuke there's a shipwreck ahead of us what do you suppose we should do Prince Sasuke. Sasuke snapping his attention back at Naruto "Look for survivors" Naruto waved his hand signaling he understood. Once Naruto was gone Sasuke looked around for some clothes in his current state he only had on his pj bottoms.

Sasuke rushed out to where the crew was running back and forth as they near the shipwreck. Sasuke was wearing blue paints a white undershirt and a blue coat with gold trimming on it. He watched as some of the crew rowed in smaller boats shouting for survivors. So far no answer, then in the distance there was a shout. As fast as the men could row, they reached the shout and once near the ship, Sasuke leaned over the side as the survivors hand reached up, he took it pulling up the surprising light person. On the deck the crew stared, Sasuke confused at their looks turned to look at the survivor. His jaw dropped, it was a girl not just a girl but one with green eyes and long PINK hair. "Sakura?" he asked. The girl's head snapped up, confused that the stranger knew her. "who are you, are you some creepy stalker?" she accused. "who do you think you are that's Prince Sasuke Uchiha the future king of Konoha" Naruto yelled.

Sakura balked she just insulted in the prince, and the future ruler of her homeland. She was in serious shit. That is until there was chuckling turning at the source, there was Sasuke chuckling "well now that introductions are done, how were you shipwrecked?"

The girl in front of him shifted uncomfortably "There were pirates, we didn't see them coming but they intercepted us and boarded our ship. They took everything and killed whatever men were there after that they set the ship on fire, some of jumped into the ocean. Before I knew it was the only one still alive."

Sasuke stared at her wanting to hug her, but he knew that whatever had happened to him meant that this Sakura did not know him. He stood up and pulled her up he shouted to the crew that they needed to get back to work. Once inside the cabin he looked around until he found a dress, he handed to her telling her to change before she caught a cold. He stood outside near the railings watching the ocean water spray against the ship.

Naruto stood next to him "you know Sasuke anyone who would have insulted you would have to pay a price but since that hit to your head you've been acting weird...its like..." that's when Naruto stopped talking curious Sasuke turned to the source there stood Sakura in the dress that he had given her it was a green color that stood out against her skin and had a plunging neckline which cause him to blush..a little. "Sasuke you didn't...you gave her your fiance's present" Naruto looked confused. Sasuke rolled his yes "I'll buy her another one, now go back to work." Sakura then reached him gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek thanking him for his kindness.

After that little episode Sasuke felt that he needed to be near Sakura all the time, he wasn't sure If it was from the moment he met her or what. As time passed Sasuke learned that she was from a wealthy family and was summoned from her studies also in Suna to meet her fiance from an arranged marriage. They became very close and both felt like they were falling in love well in Sasuke's case he was already in love with Sakura.

They reached Konoha, there they went their separate ways to Sasuke it felt wrong he wanted to keep her with him forever. He reached the castle with his guard, his mother Mikoto came running down the stairs and wrapped him a hug. "Sasu-chan you're finally home, and you cut your long hair" she exclaimed. Sasuke stood there for a minute, his mother was alive he stared at her face before shaking his head.

"Hai, I'm home"

"oh! Sasu-chan come meet your Fiancee" with that she pulled him into the parlor where his father and...Himeko? Sat talking. Once he was pulled in front of her, she curtsied and introduced herself unknown to everyone but Sasuke there was a small frown on her bowed face. Sasuke thought to himself what the hell is going on.

* * *

Sakura stared at the man or teenager before her, it was Gaara and not only that he was a freaking king, a freaking KING! Well lets rewind a bit once they heard the shouts they had run out the tent, there was fighting everywhere. Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke who putted a protective arm around her and pulled her near some horses. He told her to stay put, looking she saw Sasuke fighting some men. That when there was a call for retreat and the enemies left. Sasuke returned climbed on top a horse held his hand out to her she accepted it.

They were traveling for days stopping only to rest, she had spend night watching these people dance around a fire exotically with tambourines in hand. Their colorful skirts flaring out and the jewelry that adorn them making noise as they moved.

Finally they reached some gates, it was Suna, see this is were a brave Sasuke pulled her with him into the door of a castle only to meet King Gaara no Sabaku of Suna. Gaara in turn had almost died when he saw Sasuke and Sakura come in.

Now there stood Sasuke and and Gaara whispering fiercely at each other. Once done Sasuke turned to Sakura and told her to follow the maid and change. She was dressed in a navy blue gown that was strapless her hair held up in pins and jewelry adorned her. There was a knock on the door and both Sasuke and Gaara stepped in.

"there's something you should know" Sasuke mumbled

"yea, see this guy right here" Gaara asked, Sakura nodded "well he is Prince Sasuke Uchiha the future king of Konoha." Sakura's eyes widened at every word Gaara spewed out.

"yea now that that's out of the way, we need to get to Konoha fast, Sakura answer me honestly is there another me in your world where you're from?...yes...do you care for him?" Sasuke asked

"yes, a lot" she answered

"then we have to get to Konoha and stop your Sasuke from marry my Fiancee, and before they find out that hes not me" Sasuke said.

"what why is he getting married" she asked confused

"because they think hes me, you see some time ago I was on a shape heading home when this freak storm hit the ship, and it knocked me overboard. I was landed in that tribe where they let me stay and that where I met you and according to Gaara a Sasuke appeared on the ship and now that hes supposedly home he's marrying" Sasuke explained

Nodding they rushed from room, on the way to Konoha had explained that he had been invited to the wedding so that it was a piece of cake getting in. the only thing was that he was suppose to take his new fiancee with him.

Once they reached Konoha they stopped at a mansion, the carriage door opened and in stepped in a girl wearing a light pink down. That's not what made everyone stare, the girl had green eyes and pink hair also pinned up. As the two girls stared at each other, the guys explained everything to the Sakura in pink. The girls talked to each other once the other Sasuke was brought up, the long haired Sasuke grew angry as the Sakura from another world had THAT look in her eyes...love, she loved this other Sasuke, huffing he looked away and saw the other Sakura staring at him.

**(A/N: um its confusing to which is which is Sakura so the one in the past is just Sakura and out main one from the very beginning is Saki got it great, and past Sasuke is just Sasuke and main Sasuke is Sasu)**

They had stopped at a shop that sold masks, the wedding was suppose to be a masquerade. Sasuke and Sakura the ones both from this world stared at each other. They didn't know why but there was an attraction there, even though they had just barely just met. The Gaara joined them "we have to switch you and the other Sasuke, but we have to make sure no one notices." Saki then walked to the little group "then we're gonna have to cut off Sasuke's hair" she told him and giggled when Sasuke's eyes widened. "what Sasu has his hair short and if switched you guys everyone would wonder how you grew your hair out so fast.

Nodding Sasuke watched as Saki was handed a knife by Gaara, then he was turned around. He felt his head start feeling lighter as she cut of layers of his hair once she was done. She turned him around and made him face the mirror. There he saw he face but that's not what made him gape his hair had bangs that hanged in front of his face and at the back it stuck up...like a chicken's ass. "so this is what my other self likes...I look...devilishly handsome" he smirked. Both Sakuras rolled their eyes at the comment.

Once in the castle, they were announced as Gaara's entourage thankfully the masks hid they're identities. There people already sitting waiting for the wedding to commence, they looked around them searching for Sasu. That's when Saki spotted him up stairs pacing the balcony, almost running towards him she was pulled back by Gaara that told her to follow his lead.

They were almost stopped by guards but once realizing that it was king Gaara they were let through. They reached the landing, racing ahead Saki tackled a surprised Sasu, once realizing who it was pulled them all in to the a room.

"Sasu-chan how did you get here" Saki asked

"I was in your room, and there was a locket I opened it and then here I was" he answered

"so you're the other me" Sasuke told Sasu whose jaw dropped when his look-a-like took off the mask. Everyone took off their masks, Sakura greeted Sasuke thanking him again for saving her. They told each other what had happened, as the stories got near the end Sasuke and Sakura noticed that their modern look-a-likes were holding hands near the end. That when there was a knock at the door. "Prince Sasuke we need you downstairs the wedding can't start without you". With that the footsteps moved away from the door, Gaara spoke up "I have a plan" with that he told them.

Sakura was sitting with Gaara near Sasuke who stood there looking uncomfortable. Modern Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in the back row. Sasu who was relieved that he wasn't the one standing up there waiting to get married anymore since we switched clothes with the other Sasuke earlier.

The ceremony began and here came the bride, once at the altar the two both said their vows, the priest asked "is there anyone here who objects to this marriage?" that's when Gaara popped up "i do" with the whole church was in up roar "SILENCE" came from Prince Sasuke.

Everyone turned their attention to him, "Himeko-san do you love me" Prince Sasuke asked. Shaking her head no, Sasuke nodded to her before speaking "me either, and I think neither of us wants to marry the other, and more I think you like King Gaara of Suna...don't you. Himeko raised her head before nodding at Sasuke. He smiled at her and pushed her towards Gaara where she ran into his arms. Prince Sasuke then pulled Sakura to him and said "this woman right here is the one I am in love with." with that he leaned down and kissed her their modern look-a-likes gaped at the scene. It kinda made sense to them since they realized they felt the same about each other there was gonna be a long talk after they got home.

Before anyone could celebrate someone yelled out "Sasuke what do you think you're doing, are you trying to start a war first by pushing your betrothed to another man and taking that same man's fiancee" Sasuke's father yelled out

"no I was thinking about everyone's happiness and I'm sure there's no problem with what just happened" Sasuke responded

"what do you know about politics all you know, you could've insulted the King of Suna" he father snorted

"Father, I'm pretty sure Sasuke had everyone's happiness at heart, now Gaara-sama do you love that woman you hold near...yes...well then I'm pretty sure that the Princess Himeko from the water family has no problem her marrying the King of Suna...and as for my brother from what I seen he's in love with this girl that loves him and who's from a wealthy family so there are no problems." Itachi said as he stood from his position next to Sasuke. Sasuke's father not knowing what to say just nodded and sat back down.

There was a wedding after all Prince Sasuke to Sakura, and King Gaara to Princess Himeko with that the day ended in a good. Sakura and Sasuke who watched the wedding now turn to face their problem on how to get home. That when Prince Sasuke's mother walked up to them, she smiled at them as if knowing their secret. She hugged Sakura "take care of him" she whispered into her ear, before wrapping Sakura's hand over something. Once she was gone Sakura opened her hand there was the locket that started all of this they looked at each other. Holding on to each other they opened the locket. That sad beautiful melody wrapped around the both of them, that's when they both fell.

* * *

It was dark. Itachi had just gotten home and was climbing the stairs, he checked Sasuke's room and frowned when he didn't see him there. He padded over to Sakura's room and opened the door, there was Sasuke and Sakura wrapped around each other, smirking at the sight he took a picture before closing the door behind him

* * *

A/N: I know it was kinda fast forwarded but I hoping to finish this soon, so until next time PWEASE REVIEW :3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok so this story isn't going so well, so instead of discontinuing it imma finish it and later if someone wants to change it they have my ok :)**

last time: both Sasuke and Sakura went through an adventure with their look-a-likes they made it home where we last left off.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

_There they stood on top of the hill staring as the world progress and changed, both stood Sasuke and Sakura. They finally had a chance to be together without jealously and hatred without someone separating the two of them. They were given this chance to live their lives fully with each other. _

Sasuke woke up to find green eyes staring back at him, neither of them wanted to move from each others warmth. They both finally realized that they both had been dreaming pieces of their past lives and were sad at how they all ended that Sakura always died but not this time they had the chance to be with each other without interruptions.

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me**

Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it...

Sakura's phone went off, breaking the eye contact she reached next to her nightstand, grabbing the phone she flipped it open it was Gaara calling. She sent an apologetic smile at Sasuke before answering it.

"hello...yeah I'm home...um Gaara I think we should talk before we make anymore plans...yeah I'll be waiting here." with a sigh she hanged up peeking a glance at Sasuke's face before giving him a quick peck on the cheek before running off to take a shower.

Sasuke rolled over wondering if everything was a dream, probably not seeing how it was like he really was lying in here on her bed. He sighed he wondered what she had to tell Gaara, he wondered if she would choose Gaara in the end, or hopefully him in the end. He got up and stretched he headed towards his room. The Bathroom door opened, out stepped out a Sakura wearing only a towel, her dripped onto the wooden floors while they both stood there staring at each other. That's when Sasuke snapped, he took two strides towards her, gripped her hips pulling them towards him, he leaned down and brushed his lips with hers, leaning back slightly to look at her expression, only to see love for him there he kissed her again.

"Saki, I don't care if you have a boyfriend you belong to me now." he breathed roughly into her ear. Her breath hitched as he lifted her legs, wrapping them around him. He carried her into his bedroom, kissing her roughly and kicking the door closed behind the two of them. Itachi could've swore he heard banging, all well he went back to sleep. There it was again the banging, he sat up this time listening intently for any other noises.

Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a moan, 'oh shit' he thought her parents were going to kill him if they found out. Then he heard the doorbell 'fuck I'm in deep shit if that's her parents' he quickly got out of bed, threw some clothes on and ran downstairs. He quickly said a quick prayer before opening, it was Gaara he almost killed the boy in front of him for giving him a scare.

"hey Itachi can you tell Sakura I'm here" Gaara asked politely. Itachi nodded before heading up stairs, he neared Sasuke's door. It was quiet, he knocked "Sakura, Gaara is here" there was banging in the room with that the door opening and out came a flying Sakura wrapped in Sasuke's blankets. Itachi stared at the scene, he looked back at Sasuke he was sitting on his bed with only boxers on. Itachi shook his head before walking away.

Sakura walked downstairs to see Gaara, still standing at the entrance. She smiled weakly at him and headed over to give him a hug. He looked worriedly at her, before she could open her mouth to speak. "Sakura I think we should break up" she stared at him shock "did something happen?" she asked.

"well I think I like someone else." he told her nervously "...you see yesterday that we went out I wanted to tell you but then you seem so happy that I didn't want to ruin your day" she nodded at everything that he had said. "me too Gaara I didn't realize it but I do like someone else" she responded "its Sasuke isn't it don't look so surprise I figured it out at the way you two look at each other plus I could hear some ahem noises coming up the door." Sakura blushed at the comment.

With that Gaara gave her a peck on the forehead and left, Sakura rubbed the spot and glanced up when she felt someone staring at her. She smiled at Sasuke who had a slight pout on her face from watching Gaara giving Sakura a kiss on the forehead. Sakura giggled at Sasuke "ne, Sasuke how about we finish what we stared". She walked up the stairs to be wrapped in Sasuke's arms

later when her parents came home from their trip, Sasuke and Sakura told them of their future plans. Surprisingly her parents felt like it would eventually happen and happily gave them their blessing. As for Itachi he needed a room far end of the house where he couldn't hear...the very interesting noises coming from Sasuke's room.

**A/N: Gah! I can't believe I finally finished this story hoped u guys liked even if its a little thank you for the support everyone greatly helps my writing skills lol :)...Review?**


End file.
